freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears!
Dr. Galaga Appears! is a episode in Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After Sora, Blueberry Cake and Brody were injured when they fought Darkspine Magma Dragoon the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament continues. Continuity and Placement * Takes place after episode one. Transcript :(Episode begins with Dr. Galaga and Darkspine Magma Dragoon) :Dr. Galaga: So, how are things? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Everything's going to plan. :Dr. Galaga: evilly Good. :(Zerowing is spying on Dr. Galaga and leaves) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: With the Reiwa Period has started. Mario, Sonic and their friends are teleported to Metal 4. Our heroes are in a all-out battle... Then, suddenly Darkspine Magma Dragoon appeared! :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Katrina Hadley :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Sunset Shimmer playing with Water Lily) :Water Lily: laughing :Sunset Shimmer: cooing Who's a cutesy little baby? Who's a cutesy little baby? Who's a cutesy little baby? :Arkayna Goodfey: (On Computer) Em, Piper and I appreciate your concerns, Princess Twilight. But, I didn't see Zarya since she was teleported to Metal 4. I even talked to X about a Maverick named Darkspine Magma Dragoon. And I know it's crazy. But, I think he is a evolved form of one of Sigma's terrifying Mavericks, Magma Dragoon. :Twilight Sparkle: But, what about Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Mathis? :Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid: (On Computer) Yeah, they're already teleported to Metal 4, Twilight. Along with Arkayna and Zarya's stepbrother, Gawayne. But, we'll give you guys a call. :Tommy Oliver: Alright. Thank you. sighs I hope Troy and the others are okay. :Leonardo: Don't you worry, Tommy. I'm sure they're okay. :Raphael: Yeah. Even, Mario, Sonic and the others are with them. :Donatello: Yep. They'll even rescue Gia and I'm sure we'll have these circumstances at zero effect and– sniffs Gah! What was that smell!? :Nolan North, Juniper Montage, Hiro Hamada and Baymax: Oh, no. :Water Lily: crying :Sunset Shimmer: shushes It's okay, Water Lily. Don't cry. Sunsey's here. Uh-oh, looks like you made a stinky-winky. Let's get you fixed up, sweetie. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Sunset Shimmer Well, hurry up lass! We can't have Lily Pad's birthday party to start with her little sister, Water Lily made a stinky diaper! :Prohyas Warrior: Hey, Mr, Krabs, mind if we help Sunset? :Eugene Harold Krabs: Of course. I do not see why not. You may help Sunset. :Vambre Warrior: Alright. How about if use our Magiswords? Check this out. :(Vambre Warrior shows Mr. Krabs a Diaper Magisword) :Announcer: Diaper Magisword! :Vambre Warrior: We could use the Diaper Magisword and fast to stop Water Lily crying that made a stinky diaper. Because, that diper is stinky. :Eugene Harold Krabs: gasps That's a great idea! You may use your Magiswords. :Prohyas Warrior and Vambre Warrior: Yes! :(Mini-Rabbid arrives) :Eugene Harold Krabs: Ahoy there, Mini-Rabbid, what are you doing here at Canterlot High School gym? :Mini-Rabbid: Well, Mr. Krabs, I'm here to help for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Really? :Mini-Rabbid: Yeah. It's Water Lily crying because her diaper is stinky? :Eugene Harold Krabs: Yes. :Mini-Rabbid: Well, I was crying too. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Really? :Mini-Rabbid: Yes. I have pictures to show you. :(Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes a pictures of him crying, at those Rabbids, at Christmas Turkey Rabbid because he got slapped and at Santa Rabbid and Christmas Turkey Rabbid because they are fighting and ruined Christmas) :Hiro Hamada: Is that you crying, at those Rabbids, at Christmas Turkey Rabbid because you got slapped and at Santa Rabbid and Christmas Turkey Rabbid because they are fighting and ruined Christmas? :Mini-Rabbid: Yes. :Nolan North: You have pictures with you? :Mini-Rabbid: Yep. :Nolan North: Wanna help us for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Mini-Rabbid: Sure. :Nolan North: Okay. sighs :(We see Wasabi, Sophisticata, Rose Heart, Sweet Leaf and Mini-Rabbid looking worried at Nolan North) :Wasabi: Sweet Leaf Can you guys please excuse me for a minute? :Sweet Leaf: Sure, Wasabi. :Wasabi: Can I talk to him, Mini-Rabbid? :Mini-Rabbid: Sure thing, Wasabi. :Wasabi: Thanks. [puts his hand on Nolan North's shoulder] You okay? Your sister, Rose Heart said that you're worried about Adagio. :Nolan North: Yeah. I'm really worried about her, since she was teleported to Metal 4. :Indiana Rave: Didn't you and Adagio have a history together? :Nolan North: Yeah, Indiana, we did. Just like Planet and Aria, Heath and Sonata. :MetalBeard: It looks like the Dazzlings really do have boyfriends after all. :Miles "Tails" Prower: Yep. MetalBeard's right, Nolan. :Donatello: Although, Trixie on the other hand... :(Scene cuts to Trixie Lulamoon's house) :(We see Trixie Lulamoon, angrily throwing darts at Aria Blaze's picture on her dartboard. But, she's still expresses her jealously over Aria Blaze for being Captain Planet's girlfriend) :Trixie Lulamoon: "[[w:c:totaldrama:Boyfriend Kisser|Boyfriend Kisser]"] :(Scene cuts back to Canterlot High School gym) :Michelangelo: ...she still hates Aria so much. When she's really mad at her for being with Planet at the Battle of the Bands. According to Blueberry, actually. chuckles :Indiana Rave: Yeah. That part I mentioned. :(Ginger Owlseye arrives) :Ginger Owlseye: Blueberry did told me and Indigo Wreath that she accuses Fluttershy of cheating in math class. :Indiana Rave: Really? :Ginger Owlseye: Yeah. :Mini-Rabbid: [puts his hand on Nolan's arm] It'll be alright, Nolan. :Nolan North: Thanks, Mini-Rabbid. [notices Pinkie Pie welling up in tears] Uh, Pinkie? You feeling okay? :Pinkie Pie: voice-breaking Uh-huh. I'm just sad as you being worried about Adagio, when she was teleported to Metal 4 along with Mario, Sonic and the others! crying :(We see Nolan North and Princess Twilight Sparkle watched Pinkie Pie crying, as they looked dumbfounded at each other) :Michelangelo: [comforts a crying Pinkie Pie] It's alright, Pinkie, girl. Just let it all out. :(Mini-Rabbid gives Nolan North a Neo Amazons Driver) :Nolan North: What's this? :Mini-Rabbid: It's a Neo Amazons Driver. We the Rabbid Resistance found it during our adventure. :Nolan North: Oh, okay. Should I save it for safe keeping? :Mini-Rabbid: Yes. You may save your Neo Amazons Driver for safe keeping. :Nolan North: Well, alright then. :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars) :Sonic the Hedgehog: You feeling alright, Blueberry? :Blueberry Cake: I'm fine, Sonic. Just a little wounded and– [notices Sora made elbow in a form of a butt with two fingers] Sora! What are you doing?! :Sora: This is what Takaharu taught me, Blueberry. And, also [closes his ear] this! laughing :Mario: gags :Cherry Crash: Ugh! Sora, gross! You don't have to do that! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow! That is both disgusting and awesome. :(Cherry Crash hits Sonic on the head) :Cherry Crash: Please, don't encourage him. :Sonic the Hedgehog: nervously Okay, okay, Cherry. I won't. :Ritla: (Off-screen) Winner: Team Pikachu18! :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Kamen Rider Drive, Ruby Rose and Kamen Rider Kabuto) :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz detransform into Zion "Pikachu18") :Kamen Rider Drive: You guys did well. Proto Woz, please take this. :(Kamen Rider Drive gives Zion "Pikachu18" his Speed Shift Keyblade) :Zion "Pikachu18": Thanks. :Kamen Rider Drive: No problem. :Drive Driver: Goodbye. :(Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Kabuto detransform into Shinosuke Tomari and Souji Tendo, as they were teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: Okay, who invited you? :Dr. Galaga: I did. :Ritla: Ugh, Dr. Galaga. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Are you the one who summoned me? :Ritla: Darkspine Magma Dragoon, right? You're causing problems by coming here without an invitation and running amok! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: By invitation... do you mean this? :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon shows Ritla a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket) :Ritla: Why do you have that? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Because I'm here to seek the strongest! :Ritla: You are? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Yep. :(Scene cuts to Team Weird) :Ian: Where's Brody? :Rose Ortiz: He's helping Sora and Blueberry Cake. :Mordecai: Oh, right. I don't know what your beef with Darkspine Magma Dragoon is... ...but we should fight together. Aren't we all heroes comrades? :Troy Burrows: I don't recall asking you to be my comrade. :Mordecai: But fate made it so that we had to work together. Didn't that create a bond of trust between us? :Troy Burrows: I'll work with you if it's required to obtain the treasure. And I'll use that power too if I think it'll help me. That's all. :Mordecai: Is treasure that important to you? :Troy Burrows: Yeah. It's important! :Ritla: (On Metal 4 Monitor) Hey, everyone! I know it's sudden, but we have one more participant! :Mordecai: Darkspine Magma Dragoon?! :Ritla: (On Metal 4 Monitor) That's right! Darkspine Magma Dragoon has unexpectedly joined the tournament! The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament contiunes! :Ian: This is bad, you guys. :(Brody Romero arrives) :Brody Romero: Yeah, Ian's right. I helped Sora and Blueberry fight that guy and we were weakened. But there is anything I can help. :Mordecai: Right. When Troy told me and Rigby about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. I know it sounds insane. But, I think he's a evolved form of Magma Dragoon, one of Sigma's most dangerous and terrifying Mavericks. :Troy Burrows: Mordecai's right. This planet is the only way for us to rescue Gia. :Mordecai: How did it go, Brody? When you help Sora and Blueberry fought Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Brody Romero: Great! Really great. Super great. And it could've been worse. We need to find Gia and fast. :Mordecai: Right. :Ian: Guys, I've got something to show you. :(Ian shows them Reverse Vent Advent Card and Space Vent Advent Card) :Mordecai: Is that a Reverse Vent Advent Card and Space Vent Advent Card? :Ian: Yes. It was created by Master Eubulon, which allows the 13 Riders to use it. :Troy Burrows: You could do that?! :Ian: Yes, Troy. I could do that. I have two Advent Cards with me. :(Scene cuts to Team Pikachu18) :(We see Ruby Rose drawing a picture of Captain Planet and Aria Blaze as cats) :Ruby Rose: " " :Zion "Pikachu18": [looking at Speed Shift Keyblade] This is awesome! Hmm? [notices Ruby drawing] Hi, Ruby. What are you drawing? :Ruby Rose: sing-songsy You'll have to wait and see! :Zion "Pikachu18": Okay. :Captain Planet: [looks at Team Black Warriors on the Metal 4 Monitor] We'll be facing with Jake and Gamerpen from Team Black Warriors. Zion, I think that you and I will– [notices Ruby Rose's picture of him and Aria Blaze] Ruby, is that a picture of me and Aria as cats? :Ruby Rose: Yep. [shows Planet a picture of him and Aria as cats] Well, actually, uh, I did drew a picture of you guys as cats. chuckles :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet looked surprised) :Zion "Pikachu18": Right. We'll be going. :Ruby Rose: Okay. Have fun! :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet leaves) :Aria Blaze: [looks at the picture that Ruby Rose] Did you draw a picture of me and Planet as cats, Ruby? :Ruby Rose: Yep. Did you like it? :Aria Blaze: It was... voice-breaking It was beautiful and... [Aria can't hold it any longer as she sheds tears in her eyes] Planet saw the picture you made. I've never been happier. crying :Ruby Rose: [wraps her arms around Aria in comfort] That's it. Let it out, Aria. Let it all out. :Aria Blaze: continues :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet facing Gamerpen and Jake Holling from Team Black Warriors) :Announcer: Team Pikachu18! From the Heroes of the Minecraft World! Kamen Rider Proto Woz!! Team Black Warriors! Newcomer: Gamerpen!! From Power Rangers Megaforce! Megaforce Black!! :Megaforce Black: Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! :Zion "Pikachu18": We're facing you two. :Gamerpen: Yeah. Name's Gamerpen! :Captain Planet: You ready? :Zion "Pikachu18": Yeah. :Proto Woz Ridewatch: Proto Woz! :Build Driver: BANANA! LOCK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? :Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet: Kamen Rider! :Ziku Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :Build Driver: (in Sengoku Driver's voice) Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear! BananaLock! Yeah! :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet transformed into Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form) :Jake Holling: Gamerpen Watch this, newbie. It's Morphin' Time! Go, go Megaforce! :(Jake Holling morphed into Megaforce Black) :Gamerpen: You're a Power Ranger? :Megaforce Black: Yep. :(Scene cuts to Cherry Crash and Mordecai facing from Team Land, Air and Sea) :Announcer: Team Legendary Super Stars! From Team Mario and Sonic! Cherry Crash!! Team Weird! From Team Mordecai and Rigby! Mordecai!! Team Land, Air and Sea! From Power Rangers Ninja Storm! Red Wind Ranger... :Red Wind Ranger: Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! :Announcer: ...Blue Wind Ranger... :Blue Wind Ranger: Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! :Announcer: ...and Yellow Wind Ranger!! :Yellow Wind Ranger: Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! :Cherry Crash: Mordecai, are you sure that you and I will form an alliance? :Mordecai: Yeah, we are forming an alliance! :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Megaforce Black, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form and Gamerpen fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz: Speed Shift Keyblade! :Megaforce Black: Snake Axe! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Megaforce Black clashing their weapons at each other) :Gamerpen: [summons Gazing Eye] Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form I like your girlfriend! She's cute. :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Well. Maybe, you should stay away from her! Royal Banana Keyblade! Man, I know how Trixie feels about her jealousy on Aria. :Gamerpen: Didn't you and Trixie have a history together? :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Yeah. Me and Trixie used to have a history together. :(Cherry Crash, Blue Wind Ranger, Mordecai, Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger fighting each other) :Blue Wind Ranger: You've done pretty good for a CHS student. But, you won't beat me in this! :Cherry Crash: We'll see about that! :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, Monkey D. Luffy, MegaRed and KajikiYellow fighting each other) :MegaRed: Kiriya, use Dangerous Zombie Gashat! :(MegaRed throws a Dangerous Zombie Gashat to Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo) :Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo: Got it! I hope this better work! :Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Dangerous Zombie! :Gamer Driver: GASHATTO! GACCHAN! Level Up! Baksou Bike! A Gacha! Danger! Danger! Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie! (Upbeat rock song) :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo transform into Zombie Bike Gamer Level 0-X) :Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Level 0-X: I did it! Now, for the test drive! :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Level 0-X and Monkey D. Luffy battling one-on-one) :Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Level 0-X: Let's use this new Gashat! :Fate/Apocrypha Gashat: Fate/Apocrypha! :Gashacon Sparrow: GASHATTO! APOCRYPHA CRITICAL NOBLE PHANTASM!! :(Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Level 0-X defeats Monkey D. Luffy) :(Monkey D. Luffy is wipe out of the picture) :(Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, King K. Rool, DekaMaster and Black Hat fighting each other) :DekaMaster: D-Sword Vega! VEGA SLASH!! :(King K. Rool and Black Hat were out of the picture) :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Bulk Biceps, Genji Shimada and Mystery Mint fighting each other) :Bulk Biceps: Not so tough are you, Banjo? :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: We'll see about this, big guy! :Genji Shimada: Ryuga, use your new form! :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: On it! :Build Driver: Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? Wake up Cross-Z! Get Miracleize Dragon! Yeah! :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z transform into Miracleize Cross-Z) :Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z: Let's finish this! :Genji Shimada: Right! :Build Driver: Miracleize Dragon Voltech Finish! :Genji Shimada: [using his Dragonblade] :(Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z and Genji Shimada defeated Bulk Biceps and Mystery Mint) :Genji Shimada: Grab the gem, Ryuga! :Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z: Right! :(Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Dragons! :Mystery Mint: So, Ryuga. I hope you and Genji will take care of Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Genji Shimada: Don't worry about us, Mint. We'll find him. :Bulk Biceps: Good luck, you guys. :(Bulk Biceps and Mystery Mint teleported away) :Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z: Yeah, we did it! [tries to high-five Genji] Yay...! Huh? [sees Genji leaving] Hey! Wait for me! :(Scene cuts to Cherry Crash, Blue Wind Ranger, Mordecai, Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger) :Red Wind Ranger: Take this! :(Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger slashes Mordecai) :Red Wind Ranger: Let's get that gem. :Yellow Wind Ranger: Yeah! :(Suddenly, Cherry Crash grabs the two Wind Rangers with her 2 Akastuki 3-Bladed Scythe) :Yellow Wind Ranger: Huh? Hey! :Red Wind Ranger: What the–?! Whoa! :(Red Wind Ranger and Yellow Wind Ranger were tied up by Cherry Crash) :Cherry Crash: Ha! You guys fell for this! :Blue Wind Ranger: Shane! Dustin! :Red Wind Ranger: Cherry Crash I thought you're down! :Cherry Crash: Looks like you boys are stuck by my three-bladed scythe! :Blue Wind Ranger: Cherry Crash Nice trick! But, you're not getting away that easy! :Mordecai: Oh, yeah? [uses his Infinity Power Glove] Infinity Punch! :(Mordecai punched Blue Wind Ranger) :Cherry Crash: Nice save, Mordo! :Mordecai: Thanks, Cherry! I'll get the gem! :(Mordecai got the gem) :Mordecai: I've taken another step forward accomplishing my dream. :(Gem is disappeared) :Ritla: Winners: Team Legendary Super Stars and Team Weird! :Cherry Crash: We did it! :Red Wind Ranger: We'll leave the rest to you guys! :Mordecai: Thanks, Shane, Dustin, Tori. :(Wind Rangers were teleported away) :Cherry Crash: We got the gem. So, now what? :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon arrives) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: evilly It seems that you two did well. :Mordecai: You! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Cherry Crash You and the blue jay really have the same wish. And I was hired by the Brothers of Black. :Cherry Crash: voiceover Gohan Black and Goten Black. So, they're the ones who hired him. And so else is with you? :(Black Cherry Crash and Dr. Galaga arrives) :Black Cherry Crash: Hello. :Team Legendary Super Stars, Team Pikachu18, Team Leader and Team Weird: (On Metal 4 Monitor) Black Cherry Crash?! :Dr. Galaga: I resurrected her after the Neo-Subspace Army was defeated. :(Flashback appeared) :(Dr. Galaga revives Black Cherry Crash with the Lost Build Kyutama) :(Flashback ended) :Mordecai: So, you just revived her?! :Dr. Galaga: Yes. [Dr. Galaga shows Mordecai and Cherry Crash the Lost Build Kyutama] With this I created. It's made from the Neo Kyutama and the dark essence of Equestrian magic. :Cherry Crash: Neo Kyutama? :Mordecai: Dark Equestrian magic?! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: That's right. Now to eliminate you and the rest of the Unified Heroes. :(Mordecai, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Cherry Crash and Black Cherry Crash are fighting each other) :Cherry Crash: What are you after?! :Mordecai: Are you trying to destroy the heroes?! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: No. I want to fight the strong. That's all! :Mordecai: It doesn't matter now! We will defeat you and the Brothers of Black! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Bring it on! :(Mordecai, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Cherry Crash and Black Cherry Crash are still fighting each other) :Black Cherry Crash: [summons Keyblade of Lost Heart] evilly I always remembered the last time we fought each other! :Cherry Crash: Yeah, well, I'm gonna defeat you again! :Black Cherry Crash: evilly Let's find out! :Cherry Crash: grunts Booyakasha! :(Cherry Crash kicks Black Cherry Crash) :Black Cherry Crash: grunts evilly You fought well. But, I have something from the Time Jackers. [Black Cherry Crash shows Cherry Crash Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch] For now, I am Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Hazard Form! :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch: Hazard! :(Black Cherry Crash transformed into Another RabbitTank Build Hazard) :Cherry Crash: You turned into Another Rider? :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: That's right. :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Megaforce Black, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form and Gamerpen) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz: I got an idea. :Ryukendo Ridewatch: Ryukendo! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! Ryukendo! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz transform into RyukendoArmor) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz RyukendoArmor: Alright! Planet, let's finish this with one strike! :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Right! :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! Ultimate Slash Time Break! :Build Driver: Come On! BananaLock Vortech Finish! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz RyukendoArmor and Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form defeated Megaforce Black and Gamerpen) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz RyukendoArmor: Planet, grab the gem! :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Got it! :(Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form grabs the gem) :Ritla: Winner: Team Pikachu18! :(Megaforce Black demorphed into Jake Holling) :Jake Holling: Wow! Guys, I have to admit. But, that was awesome! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz RyukendoArmor and Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form detransformed into Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet) :Captain Planet: Thanks, Jake. But, this is actually the first time that I became a Kamen Rider. On my last fight with Jayden. Also, here take this. :(Captain Planet hands Jake Holling a Reflequartz Card) :Captain Planet: It's a Reflequartz Card. You could use that new card for safe keeping. :Jake Holling: Yeah. I will, Captain Planet. :Gamerpen: I definitely preferred you guys as allies rather than adversaries. :(Zion "Pikachu18" smiled at Gamerpen) :Gamerpen: [gives Zion a Cross-Z Build Ridewatch] I guess you'd be needing this. Captain Planet I think you and I knew about what Xigbar really was: Luxu. :Captain Planet: voiceover Luxu... Why are you still around? :(Gamerpen and Jake Holling were teleported away) :Zion "Pikachu18": Planet, what was that about? :Captain Planet: I always knew about Xigbar's identity, Zion. His real name was Luxu. :Zion "Pikachu18": Is that why you fought him since last time? :Captain Planet: Yeah, that too. :Mordecai and Cherry Crash: screams grunts :Zion "Pikachu18": Cherry! :Captain Planet: Mordecai! :Zion "Pikachu18": Are you guys okay?! :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet sees Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Dr. Galaga and Another Build RabbitTank Hazard) :Captain Planet: [summons Royal Banana Keyblade] Darkspine Magma Dragoon So, you're the one who fought my sister!? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Exactly. :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: Dr. Galaga, Darkspine Magma Dragoon and I will help my brother, Gohan Black to find the Infinity Stones. :Cherry Crash: straining So, that's why you three were going to help him?! :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: You said too much, Cherry. Oh, well. Time to terminate you along with them! :Troy Burrows and Ian: Ninja Reveal! :Mordecai: Troy! Ian! :Troy Burrows: Don't worry, guys. We're here for you. :Ian: We're coming to help you. :Mordecai: Alright. :Troy Burrows: It's Morphin' Time! Super Mega Mode! :(Troy Burrows morphed into Super Megaforce Red) :Ian: Kamen Rider! :(Ian transform into Kamen Rider Incisor) :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: XBorgs! Bruisers! :(XBorgs and Bruisers arrives) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Attack! :(Scene cuts to Canterlot High School) :Lapinibernatus: Here, Rose Heart. I want you to have this. :(Lapinibernatus gives Rose Heart a Miracleize Cross-Z Ridewatch) :Rose Heart: A Miracleize Cross-Z Ridewatch? Thanks, Lapinibernatus. I'll save this for safe keeping. [sees Sonata Dusk] Why is she so happy about? [notices the taco stand that Plankton bought it from the pawn shop] screams Principal Celestia! Hurry, Principal Celestia before it's too late! I gotta tell you– [Sonata Dusk cuts her off, as she arrived] :Sonata Dusk: I found a way to make tacos, Principal Celestia! There is a taco stand Plankton bought it from the pawn shop as a effort for me make tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party and now, I'm ready! :Principal Celestia: Yes. That's wonderful, Sonata. :(Vice Principal Luna arrives) :Vice Principal Luna: Sonata, are you sure that you're gonna make tacos? :Sonata Dusk: Yes, I'm gonna make tacos, Vice Principal Luna. :(Rocko Rama, Spunky, Heffer Wolfe and Filburt Shellbach arrives) :Heffer Wolfe: Sonata Dusk Filburt and I brought photos for you to see. :Sonata Dusk: Really?! :Filburt Shellbach: You want to see them? :Sonata Dusk: happily :(Heffer Wolfe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of a Pizza Taco) :Sonata Dusk: Is that a picture of you holding a Pizza Taco? :Heffer Wolfe: Yep! :Filburt Shellbach: Well, I have a picture to show you, too. :(Filburt Shellbach shows Sonata Dusk a picture of a Weiner Taco) :Sonata Dusk: Wasn't that a picture of you holding a Weiner Taco? :Filburt Shellbach: That's right. :Heffer Wolfe: Also, I have one more. :(Heffer Wolfe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of a Taco Taco) :Sonata Dusk: That's a picture of you holding a Taco Taco? :Heffer Wolfe: Exactly. :Sonata Dusk: You guys have photos did you? :Filburt Shellbach: Yep. :(Sonata Dusk is holding her Blank Watch) :Sonata Dusk: Hey, what's going on with my Blank Watch? :(Sonata Dusk's Blank Watch transform into Amazon New Sigma Ridewatch, as Lapinibernatus arrived) :Sonata Dusk: Hey, what's this? :Lapinibernatus: It's a Amazon New Sigma Ridewatch. You could use it for safe keeping. :Sonata Dusk: I can? :Lapinibernatus: Of course you can. :Sonata Dusk: Oh, okay. Well, I'll be going back to the gym, right now. To the taco stand! :(Sonata Dusk leaves) :Rocko Rama: Vice Principal Luna You don't think that SpongeBob showed Sonata a picture of the taco stand that Plankton bought it from the pawn shop is necessary? :Vice Principal Luna: I'm gonna say, yes. Also, I forgot to show you guys a picture of my daughter. :(Pinkie Pie, Karai and Lance the Fox arrives) :Pinkie Pie: And who's that, Vice Principal Luna? :Vice Principal Luna: Okay, I'll show you. :(Vice Principal Luna shows Pinkie Pie, Karai, Lapinibernatus, Lance the Fox, Rocko Rama, Spunky, Heffer Wolfe and Filburt Shellbach a picture of her daughter, FrankIe) :Lapinibernatus: You have a daughter? :Vice Principal Luna: Yes. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I remember her from the Starswirled Music Festival! She's in my video, Five Lines You Need to Stand In. :Lance the Fox: Okay. :Karai: And this is just like the time that Bridger told me about his friend, Sabine. :(Karai heard Huey Duck, Dewey Duck and Louie Duck) :Huey Duck, Dewey Duck and Louie Duck: off-screen Oooooh! tease Ezra and Sabine sitting in the tree! [Karai opened the door, as they screamed] grunts :Karai: Guys... :Dewey Duck: Wait! Please, let us finish. :Huey Duck, Dewey Duck and Louie Duck: resumes K-I-S-S-I-N-G! hystercally :Louie Duck: Okay, we're done! [notices the picture of Vice Principal Luna's daughter, FrankIe] Hey, who's this girl? :Vice Principal Luna: Her name is FrankIe, Louie. And she's my daughter. :Louie Duck: Oh. Okay. :Dewey Duck: laughs "FrankIe"?! Come on, that's a boy's name! (Gets slapped in the back of his head by Huey Duck and Louie Duck) :Huey Duck: Say, Karai, didn't Ezra told you that he and Sabine are friends? :Karai: Why, yes, Huey, he did. Ezra and Sabine are friends. :Dewey Duck: What are you Ezra's girlfriend? :Karai: Yes. Me and Ezra are a couple. :Louie Duck: So did you and Ezra started dated for weeks? :Karai: Yep. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. :Huey Duck: Oh. Vice Principal Luna Shouldn't you tell Principal Celestia, Principal Cadance and Future Omega Ranger about your daughter, FrankIe? :Vice Principal Luna: Well, Celestia is actually her aunt and Cadance is her adoptive cousin. But, I think I should tell Future Omega Ranger and Guardian of the Hall of Legends, about my– :(Future Omega Ranger arrived, as he cuts her off) :Future Omega Ranger: "Tell Future Omega Ranger and Guardian of the Hall of Legends, about your what?" :Karai: Well, all she's been saying that she was going to tell you and Guardian of the Hall of Legends about her daughter, FrankIe. :Future Omega Ranger: You did? (Principal Celestia hits him in annoyance) I... How very wise of you, Vice Principal Luna. :Lance the Fox: Although, Pinkie said that she remembered her from the Starswirled Music Festival while she's making her video, Five Lines You Need to Stand In. But, it looks like she's telling the truth. :Future Omega Ranger: Really? :Lance the Fox and Karai: Yes. :Dewey Duck: Well, at least Guardian of the Hall of Legends is not here. :Future Omega Ranger: Yep. That too. And I should tell the HyperForce Rangers, Dex, Andrew and the VR Troopers as well. :Louie Duck: Pinkie Pie You don't think that he's gonna tell this to the VR Troopers, Dex, Andrew and the HyperForce Rangers about Vice Principal Luna's daughter, FrankIe? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Louie. He is gonna tell them about Vice Principal Luna's daughter, FrankIe! And Princess Twilight thought that Princess Luna has a daughter. :(Scene cuts to Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Sonata Dusk and the taco stand) :Sonata Dusk: Okay, then. Time to make some tacos. SpongeBob did showed me a picture of that taco stand. When I tried to make tacos, I put them on the toaster and it went horribly wrong. sighs No matter. Because, I found a way for me to make tacos! :Rigby: Hey, Calvin. What's Sonata up to? :Calvin Maxwell: Actually, she's gonna make tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party, Rigby. :Rigby: Okay. :(Webby Vanderquack arrives) :Webby Vanderquack: I still can't believe that you and Mordecai are friends with Sonata, Rigby. :Rigby: Yep. Thanks, Webby. Oh, um, can you tell Haruto to give Twilight this? :(Rigby hands Webby a Red Mage Wizard Ring) :Rigby: It's a Red Mage Wizard Ring. :Webby Vanderquack: Okay. So, if I tell Haruto to give Twilight this one and tell her to use it for safe keeping? :Rigby: Exactly. :Squidward Tentacles: [sees Sonata Dusk] Oh... Great, another SpongeBob. :("Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight" by Tiny Tim plays) :Tim ::Things that bother you never bother me ::I feel happy and fine, AHA! ::Livin' in the sunlight ::Lovin' in the moonlight ::Having a wonderful time! ::Haven't got a lot ::I don't need a lot ::Coffee's only a dime ::Livin' in the sunlight ::Lovin' in the moonlight ::Having a wonderful time! ::Just take it from me ::I'm just free as any daughter ::I do what I like, just what I like, and how I love it ::I'm right here to stay ::When I'm old and gray ::I'll be right in my prime ::Livin' in the sunlight ::Lovin' in the moonlight ::Having a wonderful time! :scatting :(Song ends with Sonata Dusk made a lot of tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party) :(Scene goes to Luigi, Princess Zelda, Pit, Marth, Pinkie Pie, Michelangelo, Miles "Tails" Prower, Lance the Fox, Fleur de lis, Velvet Sky, Indigo Wreath, Sandalwood, Indiana Rave, Micro Chips, Sophisticata, Sweet Leaf, Rose Heart, Lapinibernatus and High-Five Ghost sees Sonata Dusk made a lot of tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party, as G.I.R and the Jelly Beans cheering and applauding for her) :G.I.R and the Jelly Beans: Hooray for Sonata Dusk! She's the best taco maker ever! :Sonata Dusk: Awwww! Thanks, G.I.R, Lazlo, Raj and Clam. :High-Five Ghost: Sonata, did you make all the tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Sonata Dusk: Yes, I did! :Micro Chips: Well, that's good for you, Sonata. :Michelangelo: Yeah, she accidentally started a fire when she put tacos on a toaster was really funny! :Sonata Dusk, Pinkie Pie, Velvet Sky, Sweet Leaf, Luigi, Pit, Marth, Sophisticata, Sandalwood and Micro Chips: Mikey! :Lapinibernatus: Say, Sonata, what kind of tacos did you make? :Sonata Dusk: Tacos, Mini Tacos, Frost Tacos, Spaghetti Tacos, Tacos on a Sticks, Pocket Tacos, Pizza Tacos, Weiner Tacos, Taco Tacos, Grande Lobster Tacos, Mahi-Mahi Tacos, Fish Tacos, Lobster Stuffed With Tacos, Doritos Tacos, Korean Tacos, Chalupas, Ramen Tacos, Taco Burgers, Crispy Tacos, Vegan Tacos, Burrito Tacos and Fifteen-Flavor Tacos. Lazlo Did you guys remember when you made hot dogs? :Lazlo: Of course, we made hot dogs. But, we didn't... We didn't talk about that. :Sonata Dusk: Oh. :(Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid and their clones arrives) :Professor Mad Rabbid: So, Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid. What do you want for lunch? :Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid: Why, yes Professor Mad Rabbid. How about some tacos? :(Sonata Dusk heard Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid's question, as she is ready to make tacos for him, Professor Mad Rabbid and their clones, reprise of "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight" plays) :Sonata Dusk: Rose Heart Duty calls! :Rose Heart: What? :(Then, a score of tacos is immediately fired through the stand, which collides with Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid and their clones sending them flying right out of the scene. Cut to Sunset Shimmer walking with Prohyas Warrior and Vambre Warrior, as she is holding Water Lily with surprised looks on their faces; crashing noises) :Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid and their clones: screams :Rose Heart: Principal Celestia! Principal Celestia! and singing Principal Celestia, come see your new taco maker. :Tim ::Having a wonderful time! :(Reprise ends with Sonata Dusk rapidly making tacos) :(Scene cuts to Unified Heroes are being called by Zak and Zoe) :Duncan Rosenblatt: Who's Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Zoe: (On Monitor) He's a evolved form of Magma Dragoon, one of Sigma's baddies, due to the effect of the Red World Ring of Rage. :Leonardo: Darkspine Magma Dragoon was formerly known as Magma Dragoon? :Zak: (On Monitor) Exactly, Leo. :Rose Heart: Did he see the Seven World Rings to revive and evolve him into Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Zoe: (On Monitor) Yep. :(Arkayna Goodfey arrives) :Arkayna Goodfey: Gohan Black and Goten Black hired him to find and attack the Unified Heroes starting with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Super Mega Rangers? :(Maverick Hunters arrived) :Mega Man X: That's right, Arkayna. :Zak: (On Monitor) He is once the leader of the 14th Special Unit, he betrayed the Maverick Hunters, becoming a Maverick himself, all for a chance to duel with you and Zero, X. :Mega Man X: I always get a bad feeling about this. :Patrick Star: Why would Gohan Black and Goten Black hired Darkspine Magma Dragoon to attack the Unified Heroes starting with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Super Mega Rangers? :Zoe: (On Monitor) Beats me, Patrick. He was just to find who is the strongest. :(Sunset Shimmer arrives) :Sunset Shimmer: Guys, I think that Darkspine Magma Dragoon was with Gohan Black and Goten Black on Day 2 at the Starswirled Music Festival, after me and Pinkie Pie destroyed the time loop. But, I think that X was telling the truth. It is Magma Dragoon. :Flash Sentry: Hope our friends gonna be okay. :Mini-Rabbid: Don't worry, Flash. They will. :(Scene cuts to Reiwa Kamen Riders) :Kamen Rider Vulcan: President, are you sure we have to meet up with Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat? :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Yeah. We'll meet up with them. :(Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat arrives) :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, you made it. Did you got the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket? :Sheriff Mao Mao: Yep. Did you got the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket too? :Kamen Rider Zero-One: (Shows Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket) That's right. We did have the tickets with us. :Adorabat: Are we looking for something else together? :Sheriff Mao Mao: Yes, Adorabat, we are. :Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Guys, over there. :(Kamen Rider Zero-One sees Rider Timing Zi-O, Kamen Riding Decade, Awakening Kiva and Beginning Kuuga Progrise Key) :Kamen Rider Vulcan: It's a the Legend Rider Progrise Keys. What's it doing here? :Badgerclops: We have no idea. Come on. Let's grab those the Legend Rider Progrise Keys. :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Right. :(Kamen Rider Zero-One grabs the Legend Rider Progrise Keys) :Kamen Rider Zero-One: We got it. Anyway, let's go find anything else. :Sheriff Mao Mao: Right. :(Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat and Team Reiwa Kamen Rider are walking away) :(Scene cuts to Dr. Q*bert) :(Dr. Q*bert holds Nothing Crow and Dissolving Snail Progrise Key) :Dr. Q*bert: Now... it's the time for you. :of Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! Cast/Characters *Mario: Charles Martinet *Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith *Ritla: Peyton List *Future Omega Ranger: Greg Yoder *Leonardo: Seth Green *Rose Heart: Bella Throne *Zak: David Gasman Trivia * Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo has fully control of Dangerous Zombie Gashat. * Debut of Zerowing and Gamerpen. * It is revealed that FrankIe is Vice Principal Luna's daughter, Principal Celestia's niece and Principal Cadance's adoptive cousin. * It is revealed that Sonata Dusk has a Blank Watch with her. * It is revealed that Ezra and Sabine are friends. * It is revealed that Karai is Ezra's girlfriend. * Squidward Tentacles called Sonata Dusk, "Another SpongeBob" due to their similar cooking feats. * Debut of Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer Level 0-X, Kamen Rider Miracleize Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Proto Woz RyukendoArmor and Another Build RabbitTank Hazard. * Debut of the Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon, Fate/Apocrypha Gashat, Ryukendo Ridewatch, Miracleize Cross-Z Ridewatch, Amazon New Sigma Ridewatch, Mage Rings, Rider Timing Zi-O, Kamen Riding Decade, Awakening Kiva and Beginning Kuuga Progrise Key in the end. Gallery Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade Diaper magisword by fjbdfhhdgfuigffgxjhb-datmbuh.jpg|Diaper Magisword Mini-Rabbid is crying.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying Mini-Rabbid is crying at those rabbids.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying at those Rabbids Mini-Rabbid is crying at Christmas Turkey Rabbid.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying at Christmas Turkey Rabbid because he got slapped Mini-Rabbid is crying at those two rabbids.jpg|Mini-Rabbid shows Unified Heroes picture of him crying at Santa Rabbid and Christmas Turkey Rabbid because they are fighting and ruined Christmas Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png|Ginger Owlseye shows the Unified Heroes a picture of Trixie Lulamoon, as she accuses Fluttershy of cheating in math class DDVksmKV0AAqCYO.jpg|Nolan North's Neo Amazons Driver 1e6a3780.jpg|Takaharu teaches Sora how he uses his elbow and two fingers in a shape of a butt D6qt7lyUEAE9Mub.jpg|Reverse Vent Advent Card D6XZ6PHUIAARaY2.jpg|Space Vent Advent Card das5f2z-258c6711-3a55-46d1-8a86-af42c2362095.png|Ruby Rose draws a picture of Captain Planet and Aria Blaze as cats EBhRMrJUwAEcjOf.jpg|Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon Keyblade of lost harmony by vincentthecrow d4sjkum-pre.jpg|Black Cherry Crash's Keyblade of Lost Heart Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch.jpg|Black Cherry Crash's Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch 3c8b3737f092791362af0d81635a63c4.png|Another Build RabbitTank Hazard ED6QN0fU8AAkW42.jpg|Ryukendo Ridewatch Reflequartz card.jpg|Reflequartz Card ECaIeuuUYAE6qYm.jpg|Miracleize Cross-Z Ridewatch Heffer Woffe is holding the Pizza Taco.jpg|Heffer Woffe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Pizza Taco Rocko-3.jpg|Filburt Turtle shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Weiner Taco Youtube-2.png|Heffer Woffe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Taco Taco Frankle.jpeg|Vice Principal Luna shows Pinkie Pie, Karai, Lapinibernatus, Lance the Fox, Rocko Rama, Spunky, Heffer Wolfe and Filburt Shellbach a picture of her daughter, FrankIe Toasting tacos is really a bad idea by malevolentsamson ddb4cgm-fullview.jpg|Sonata Dusk remembered when she once accidentally started a fire when she puts tacos on a toaster M62020701532 1.jpg|Sonata Dusk's Blank Watch EGmNGmuU0AE Qim.jpg|Amazon New Sigma Ridewatch Tacos.jpg|Plate of Tacos S06e08 171.jpg|Mini Tacos Guys+guys+have+you+had+this+yet+oh+man+taco d7519f 5359347.jpg|Frost Taco Spaghetti-tacos-easter-egg-game-shippers-game-shakers-icarly-nickelodeon-nick.png|Spaghetti Taco DKC8-IDVAAAnOUF.jpg|Tacos on a Stick Kenny the Cat 081.png|Pocket Taco Rockos-modern-life-pizza-taco-615x343.jpg|Pizza Taco 20190815 222053.jpg|Weiner Taco RockosModernLife-TiCGames.jpg|Taco Taco Grande Lobster Taco.jpg|Grande Lobster Taco 086 005.jpg|Mahi-Mahi Tacos 086 011.jpg|Fish Taco Lobster-taco.jpg|Lobster Stuffed With Tacos Doritostacos.png|Doritos Tacos Th5KHHSYEN.jpg|Korean Tacos Screenshot 2017-05-06-09-55-16.png|Chalupas We bare bears ramen taco by trippyhippyjinx ddb7x0i-pre.jpg|Ramen Taco 0ecc14df29f1713e43af9ad53fee569b.jpg|Taco Burger Bk-taco.jpg|Crispy Taco Vegan-tacos-recipe-taco-vegan.jpg|Vegan Taco Snl-taco-town-today-tease-170719 dbe50c19ed657602751ecba7ea4c4060.fit-560w.jpg|Burrito Taco Fifteen-Flavor Taco.jpg|Fifteen-Flavor Taco Kamen rider mage rainbow sentai by mrthermomanpreacher dc5vai0-fullview.jpg|Mage Rings Axl Fullbottle.jpg|Axl Fullbottle Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key.jpg|Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key Kamen Riding Decade Progrise Key.jpg|Kamen Riding Decade Progrise Key EErc8zJVUAEATYE.jpg|Awakening Kiva Progrise Key EGNQ6N3U0AEWRiS.jpg|Beginning Kuuga Progrise Key EHAaZkQU4AErw3B.jpg|Nothing Crow Progrise Key EJVfrIDVAAEWjX7.jpg|Dissolving Snail Progrise Key Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts